1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting a temporary mounting apparatus to a tree, pole, or other permanent, stationary body. The mounting system is designed such that it can be quickly mounted and unmounted from the stationary body without causing any permanent damage to the stationary body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mounting apparatuses such as the present invention are well known in the art. Mounting apparatuses already known include artificial “limbs” which are screwed into the trunk of a tree or other solid wooden body, or are otherwise semi-permanently mounted into a solid body. Existing mounting apparatuses require the user to drill into the solid body and physically attach the mounting apparatus into the body using a screw, a peg, or some other semi-permanent mounting to affix the mounting apparatus to the solid body. These mounting apparatuses require disfiguration and damage to the solid body to which the mounting apparatus is attached, and require significant prep time and installation time before the mounting apparatus can be used.
What is desired is the ability to quickly mount a mounting apparatus to a solid body, such as a tree or a post, without damaging the solid body. The mount should be able to mount quickly to the solid body without sacrificing rigid contact between the mounting apparatus and the body. The mounting apparatus should remain fixedly in place until a user decides to un-mount the apparatus for storage or use elsewhere, at which time the mounting apparatus should quickly detach from the body without leaving lasting damage to the body. The mounting apparatus must be capable of holding a substantial amount of weight without slipping against the solid body or damaging the body. Heretofore there has not been presented a mounting apparatus with these capabilities in the prior art.